The Return
by TheSilverFoxofFury
Summary: They weren't suppose to come back... So why is Orgainzation XIII showing up in Riku's bedroom? AkuRoku, Soku and side pairings. Teen for language and boyxboy pairings... on haitus...
1. Arrival

**Hello Dearies,  
The idea came to me as I was explaining to my best friend why Axel couldn't say sorry to Kairi himself. (she was being stubborn) I began to wonder, "What if they didn't truly disappear? What if Roxas found away to seperate from Sora? And Namine from Kairi?"**

**Rating: T for language (Axel, Roxas, and Sora cuss a lot), boyxboy pairings, violence, and me being me  
Summary: They were supposed to disappear. They weren't suppose to show up in the real world. So why is Organization XIII in Riku's bedroom?  
Author's Note: Don't like things like AkoRoku, Soku, KaiNam, XemnasSaix, or Zemyx? Don't read and please don't comment. Those reviews put authors down.**

Riku woke up with a start. In the dim darkness, he heard somebody tiptoe on the carpet in his room. A silhouette sprung up in front of his window, looking out. The spiky hair could be seen in the pale moonlight.

"Sora, go back to your room and get some sleep," Riku mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," said a voice that was familiar but not Sora.

"Roxas?!" Riku almost fell out of bed as he reached for the lamp. As the light flickered on, he saw the short, blonde Nobody standing there in his Organization coat. "W-what are you doing in my room?! No. Why are you here at all?!"

Roxas shook his head. "We never disappeared… Not truly… Axel, Demyx… They're all coming back too… Namine is already here I suppose…"

"Coming back? You mean they weren't lost in darkness?" Riku exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Does Sora know?"

"I told him… Before we separated… It is hard to share a body when you have two conscious beings… Two sets of memories…" Roxas looked at the silver haired boy. It was easy to see why his other liked him so much.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Riku, are you up?" Sora's voiced rang through both teens' ears before they could answer.

"He is, Sora!" Roxas called. The spiky brunette walked in. Roxas turned back to the window to examine the moonlight island.

"I take it you told him…" Sora said facing the blonde's back. Roxas and Riku both nodded. Riku glanced at Sora, then at Roxas, then back at Sora.

"Why aren't ya'll—" Riku started.

"Together?" Sora finished for him… "Because Roxas is a whiny ass…"

"Screw yourself…" muttered the boy by the window. "If you weren't so immature and asking me questions all the time, I might actually be able to think. Besides, I can finally do what I want when I want to…"

Riku watched the exchange with mild confusion and fought the urge to laugh. Roxas whipped around to face Sora, but Sora flipped him the bird. Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper to attack Sora. Then, Sora and Riku also summoned their keyblades, but Riku used his to stop the other two from attacking each other.

"Children, children, children…" said a deep voice behind Riku. All three teens spun around to find Xemnas in his black and white cloak stood there, shaking his head at the scene…

"That's no way to behave in front of your guests…" Behind him, the other eleven members of Organization XIII materialized.

Roxas' eyes traveled to the lankiest of the hooded members. Axel threw back his hood, revealing his untamed, gravity defying, red locks…

"Good to see you, Roxas…" he said stepping out of the line.

"Nice to finally meet you again, old friend…" the blonde answered.

Sora nodded at the older man conversing with his Nobody before turning to the leader of the Organization. "Why did all of you come back?"

Many of the hooded laughed. One of the ones who didn't threw off his hood and walked up to Axel and Roxas. His blonde Mohawk made him look as juvenile as he sometimes acted.

"As Roxas probably explained," Demyx began. "We didn't fully disappear…"

"Stating the obvious aren't you, number IX…" Number XIII teased.

"To put it simply," said a short figure, the sixth one in line, "we have returned and we want to talk…"

**Anyone who reviews and can guess the last speaker gets a cookie!**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Signed,  
_Blood&Ashes_**


	2. Play Time

**Hello again Dearies,  
I'd like to thank Remus over Siruis for his review and comment. I hope this chapter is a little better.  
BTW: the last speaker was Zexion. Although no one tried to guess...  
Onward March, my pretties!**

**+Return+**

Riku couldn't explain how uncomfortable this situation was. Thirteen people in black coats were conversing in HIS room. And to top it off if he or Sora moved so much as an inch, thirteen eyes filled with hatred would glare at them.

The door open silently as two girls, already in their day clothes although it was midnight, stepped inside. The blonde, Namine, ran over to tackle Roxas, who fell into Axel, who yelled, "FUCK!"

Fourteen eyes looked at the three of them, and Axel flipped every one of them off.

Kairi laughed softly as she made her way to where her friends were sitting on the floor. Riku scooted over to place Kairi between him and the fuming brunette beside him. Kairi decided to sit in front of them instead of putting herself in the line of Sora's death glare.

"Namine wasn't joking, was she?" she said nervously. She quickly glanced at the now un-hooded figures. Her eyes saw two people, _Possibly Marluxia and Larxene,_ she thought, kissing passionately. She quickly turned her head to get away from the embarrassing scene.

Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Namine hurried over to sit on the floor with the three "heroes". Zexion and Demyx just sat close to each other, while Axel put Roxas in a comfortable position in his lap. Namine sat directly beside Kairi.

"Well the gang's all here!" Namine joked. Roxas cut his eyes over at her, shaking his head. Axel held him closer as if he thought the boy in his lap was just a dream.

"I thought we would be lost forever," he whispered, mortified, in the blonde's hair. Tears were streaming down his face.

Everyone noticed it. Axel was not one that you would see crying. Larxene took out her camera to snap a quick picture.

"Put it away, bitch!" Roxas exclaimed. Larxene shrugged.

Marluxia's reaction was worse, "Don't talk to my fiancé like that, fag!"

"Racist bastard!"

Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Saix put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Xaldin and Xigbar turned away from Marluxia. Zexion scooted closer to Demyx. Kairi leaned towards Namine, and Riku and Sora merely glanced at each other.

"Well then… That was awkward," Axel said lightheartedly to release the tension that was building. It worked. Slowly, the occupants of the room calmed themselves.

"I have a question for Xemnas…" Sora began. Xemnas looked at the young keyblade master and motion for him to continue. "Why are ya'll here? And why aren't you trying to kill us?"

"I was wondering that myself," Saix added.

Xemnas shrugged, "I guess I just don't want to fight anymore. I want to find a way to live peacefully with the users of Light." The rest of the Organization looked to him in surprise and admiration. For years all he talked about was destroying those who opposed him. Now he was finally giving it a rest. An uncomfortable silence crept across the room.

"We don't want to fight either. But we need to tell the king." Sora said. Riku, Namine, and Kairi nodded.

Xemnas acknowledged the fact with a quick nod.

**+Return+**

Two hours, 27 minutes, and 3 seconds later, Riku came back with news.

"The king is on his way. So is Donald and Goofy." He added to Sora. The Organization sat in a circle, in order, as they had a long, drawn out meeting.

"Roxas says they did this a lot. It's a way to regroup and plan," Sora explained. Riku sat down beside him, noting that Sora must have left to change clothes while he was on the phone.

"I wish these people would get out of my room. These pajamas are embarrassing me," Riku sighed.

The Organization stood up and moved around so that they were sitting by whom they considered friends. Four empty places were left, and Roxas motioned for the others to come over there.

"We figured while we're waiting for your king to come, we'd play a game," Roxas grinned impishly. Luxord began shuffling his cards. Sora got an uneasy feeling as he saw the Gambler of Fate look at him.

"Strip poker. First nude loses ten munny. Second, twenty. And so on. Last one gets all the cash."

Roxas turned to Axel sitting at his right. "Twenty munny says Sora will be the next to last one to lose."

Axel shook his head, "Twenty munny also says you'll be the first one to go."

"Deal."

Riku and Sora exchanged a worried look. This was going to be very interesting.

**+Return+**

Ten minutes later and Vexen had to had over his last ten munny. Mumbling he put all his clothes back on and leaned against the wall to watch.

Axel, with everything still on, handed a glove-less Roxas twenty munny. Larxene no longer had her coat, gloves, boots, and socks. Her MCR tee shirt and black pants were left besides her undergarments. Marluxia sat beside her clad in only boxers. Riku and Sora shared the same fate as him. Kairi and Namine, however, managed to keep everything but their shoes on. Everyone else had all their clothes.

The game went on for several hours. All that was left was Xemnas in Moogle boxers, Roxas with a Panic! At The Disco tee, and Sora in his blue boxers. Roxas folded even though he had a great hand. Xemnas and Sora stayed in.

"Three of a kind," said the leader of the Organization proudly.

"Royal Flush!" yelled the keyblader.

Roxas grinned at Axel, "Pay up!" Axel grumbled as he gave Roxas twenty more munny.

Roxas and Sora glared each other down as Luxord dealed out the cards. Sora winced as he looked at the cards.

"Yes?" said Roxas teasingly, "Something wrong?"

"Bet you two months supply of sea salt ice cream my hand's worse than yours."

Roxas thought about briefly, "Deal…"

He laid out his cards. "Royal Flush."

Sora looked at them for the longest time. "Fuck! Straight!" He said throwing down the cards.

Roxas took the 1050 munny. "You owe me two month's supply of sea salt ice cream. From Twilight Town. Not that imitation you have here."

Sora looked down in shock as Roxas stood up to put his clothes back on. Number XIII walked over to number VIII.

"Nice move," said the older man.

"Thanks," replied the younger as he reached up for a kiss.

**+Return+**

**Can some one check my math for the winning amount. I think its wrong.  
Yes that is a weird way of playing strip poker, but that's how my family plays.  
The next to the last one out pays the most.**

**Till next time,  
_Blood&Ashes_**


End file.
